Tomanji
by Ivis.Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en la previa de una fiesta o en ella misma? Todo puede pasar cuando tu mejor amigo trae el juego más alcohólico del mundo y cuando tienes a un cobrizo de ojos verdes frente a ti, retándote y calentándote con la mirada. Un tablero con fichas y dados nunca pareció algo tan perverso. Su lema: ¡Tomar hasta ganar! ¿One-shot? Perversión, alcoholismo extremo, lemon. TH.


**Declaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, sin embargo, la historia, perversión, alcoholismo y locura son completamente míos. Jodida mente.

**Explicación previa: **Chicas(os), este juego es hipermega famoso en mi país, Chile, no sé si en otros países está. El asunto es que es un tablero de mesa, como esos de damas o ajedrez, en donde las casillas son remplazadas por acciones o retos y se tiene que beber alcohol. La foto de la historia es el juego, véanla antes y espero comprendan un poco el juego.

**.**

**Tomanji.**

"_El pudor es un sólido que sólo se disuelve en alcohol o dinero._

_—Enrique Jardiel Poncela."_

* * *

— ¿Cuál crees que debemos llevar? —preguntó por tercera vez mi mejor amigo. Rodé los ojos y él sólo sonrío en modo de disculpa—. Vamos, Bella, tú sabes que soy exigente en este tema.

—Jasper, sólo elige 3, los demás llevarán una infinidad de botellas —gemí internamente al ver su estúpido puchero, el cual siempre funcionaba sobre mí. Creo que hasta en mi hermano mayor tenía efectos—. Bien —suspiré y él sonrío brillantemente.

—Te amo —musitó y yo rodé los ojos—. ¿Tequila, Ron, Stolichnaya, Wisky, Bacardi? —enumeró los tragos, tomándolos cada vez que los mencionaba—. ¿Pisco, Cerveza, Vodka…? —continuó y yo reí fuertemente. Jasper me miró sonriente y yo sólo me acerqué con el canastillo del supermercado.

—Quiero tomar tequila —lo señalé y los ojos celestes de mi amigo brillaron. Ambos _amábamos _el tequila, sobre todo con limón y sal. Delicioso.

—Te sigo amando, bebé —rápidamente tomó una botella de _Sombrero de Cuervo__ (1) _—Quiero un Stolich y llevemos Bacardi —asentí en acuerdo, el Stolichnaya era uno de los mejores vodkas y siempre que teníamos dinero suficiente lo comprábamos con los chicos. Emmett y Brandon se volvían dementes cuando veían la botella transparente de vodka en sus manos. Espero que esta noche no suceda lo mismo.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de mis hermanos cuando les mostremos qué compramos —le susurré mientras él tomaba la botella de Bacardi y las dejaba en el canasto con la de tequila y vodka.

Jasper silbó por lo bajo ante mi comentario y sonrío con maldad. ¿Qué mierda?

—Les tengo a todos una sorpresa —comentó y yo enarqué una ceja—. Ya verás, te lo mostraré en el jeep.

—Ya —respondí—. Vamos al pasillo de comida, no quiero que todos tengamos el estómago vacío y se emborrachen con el primer sorbo de licor.

—Bella, eso es un mito.

—No seas mentiroso, Withlock, sabes perfectamente que tú, Brandon, Mike, Ben, Tanya y Rosalie tienen una resistencia de mierda —él refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y yo me reí fuertemente.

—Eres una perra, Swan.

—Me amas igual.

—Sí —me abrazó por los hombros y me alcanzó el paquete de nachos que trataba de alcanzar. Lo lanzó a nuestro canasto y echamos un par de papas fritas, ramitas, doritos, twistos y un par de porquerías más. Nuestro grupo era inmenso, teníamos que alimentar a los animales. Sobretodo si mis hermanos estaban presente.

—Vamos a pagar, Jazzy.

—Perra —nos reímos estruendosamente, hasta que una anciana nos miró como si fuéramos el mismo demonio comprando en la tienda. Le sonreí avergonzada y ella sólo nos continúo mirando feo.

—Apúrate, Jasper, esa señora nos pegará con su bastón —él asintió rápidamente y nos encaminamos hacia la caja registradora. Había 4 personas antes que nosotros y sólo nos quedó esperar—. Saca tu identificación, te la pedirán —indiqué y él colocó el canasto en el piso. Llevó su mano hacia la parte trasera de sus vaqueros y sacó su billetera, donde al abrirla se mostró una foto en donde salíamos Rose, su hermana menor y mi mejor amiga; él, Brandon, mi mellizo; Emmett, mi hermano mayor y mejor amigo de Jasper; y yo. Era nuestra pequeña pandilla, pero aun así faltaban los otros dementes. Faltaban Angie, Ben, Mike, Tanya, Demetri, Alec, Alice (quien amaba a Jasper) y Riley.

—No veo la hora en que cumplas 21 y puedas comprar tú el licor —murmuró él y yo le pegué fuertemente en el brazo.

—Me falta 1 año, no seas llorón —él rodó los ojos y besó rápidamente mi mejilla. La pareja que estaba delante de nosotros comenzó a pasar sus cosas y yo sonreí con ansiedad.

—¿No tienes examen mañana? —preguntó Jasper de repente. Lo miré sonriendo abiertamente y él me abrazó por los hombros.

—¡No! —gruñó fuertemente cuando desordené su corta cabellera rubia y yo volví a hacerlo—. Primero sábado del semestre en que Banner no nos interroga sobre la constitución de los Estados Unidos —yo, al igual que Emmett, Rose, Riley, Angie y Alec, estudiaba Leyes en la Universidad de Seattle. Los demás estaban repartidos entre Medicina, como mi mellizo, Ingeniería y Arquitectura. Unos jodidos genios.

—Con razón Rosalie sólo llegó a casa a tomar su tarjeta de crédito y desapareció hacia el centro comercial.

—Sí —asentí—, ella me regaló este conjunto esta tarde —Rosie me había comprado unos jeans ajustados, una camisa de franela preciosa y un conjunto pervertido de encaje. Sólo combiné la tenida con mis botas y perfecto.

—Te ves deliciosa, bebé —alabó mi mejor amigo y yo besé sonoramente su mejilla.

—Lo sé, cariño, gracias —la cajera, quien parecía tener unos 50 y tantos, nos miró con una cálida sonrisa y nosotros se la devolvimos.

—Buenas noches, queridos —dijo ella.

—Buenas noches —respondimos al unísono y ella rio suavemente.

—Que pareja más encantadora —comentó ella pasando nuestros licores por la barra de precios. Si sólo ella supiera…

—Mi novia no piensa que soy encantador —molestó Jasper y yo lo golpeé en su costado derecho. Él hizo su famoso puchero y yo rodé los ojos, causando que la señora se carcajeara.

—Querida, tu novio es guapísimo, debes cuidarlo —aconsejó y yo reprimí una carcajada.

—Lo sé, soy tan afortunada de tener a mi lado a alguien como él —y era verdad. Si no tuviera a Jasper no sé qué habría hecho cuando mi madre falleció. Su muerte fue muy dura para mí, mis hermanos y mi padre. Sin Jasper, Rose, Riley o Alice no sé qué habría hecho. Nos apoyamos con mis hermanos, pero no era suficiente. ¿Cómo ayudar a alguien a calmar su dolor cuando tú tienes tu propio dolor? Sólo gracias a ellos salimos adelante y aún después de 6 años les sigo agradeciendo a los chicos. Sobretodo a Alice, a quien conocí hace 3 años en la universidad.

Jasper sólo es un año mayor que yo, al igual que Emmett y Riley, y su hermana menor, Rose, tiene la misma edad que yo y mi mellizo Brandon; 20 años.

—Eso es bueno —murmuró la señora y nos miró fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de que llevábamos 3 botellas de licor y una inmensa cantidad de comida. Sonreímos con inocencia y ella susurró por lo bajini: _Adolescentes_—. Necesito tu identificación, cariño.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jasper y le entregó su licencia. La señora lo inspeccionó, tratando de hallarle un error, pero no podía. Mi mejor amigo había cumplido oficialmente los 21 hace 3 semanas y nadie podía impedirle comprar alcohol. Ya no necesitábamos que Emmett se bajara del jeep para pagar la cuenta. Una jodida suerte tomando en cuenta de cómo es mi hermano.

—Son 68.5 —Jasper sacó el dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la señora. Brandon, Emmett, Rose, Jasper y yo habíamos puesto 15 dólares cada uno e incluso nos había sobrado—. Gracias por comprar en Wal-Mart. Tengan una buena noche.

—Oh, sí que la tendremos —respondió Jasper y movió sugestivamente las cejas. Fingí avergonzarme ante la mirada atónita de la señora y Jasper sólo se rio estruendosamente.

—¡Idiota! —lo reté y él sólo tomó las bolsas y se las ingenió para agarrarme por la cintura.

—Le dará mucho qué pensar.

—Pobre señora —lamenté con una sonrisa y nos encaminamos hacia el jeep. Las luces del jeep se encendieron dos veces para que luego sonara estruendosamente la bocina—. Imbéciles —mascullé al ver como mis hermanos sacaban los brazos por las ventanas del vehículo.

—No sé cuándo madurarán —gemí fuertemente ante su comentario y él sólo se carcajeó.

—¡Apúrense, la fiesta está por comenzar! —chilló Brandon y yo le gruñí abriendo la puerta trasera del automóvil.

—Cállate, Brand —respondió Jasper y yo me acomodé en el asiento trasero.

—Par de novios, debimos haber llegado a la casa de Riley hace media hora —reclamó Emmett y fue el turno de Jasper para gruñirle.

—Cállate, Emmett, siempre es bueno llegar tarde a las fiestas —él sonrío abiertamente ante mi comentario y ambos, junto con Brandon, chillaron de expectación.

—Par de nenas —masculló Jasper mientras acomodaba las bolsas en el asiento. Ambos nos acomodamos al medio del asiento trasero y teníamos una vista perfecta de mis hermanos y del estacionamiento del supermercado.

—¿Puedes arrancar el jeep, osito? —pregunté y mi mellizo lo urgió para que me hiciera caso.

—Vamos, Emmett —mi hermano asintió y rápidamente encendió su jeep. Papá nos había obsequiado para nuestra graduación un auto para cada uno y los tres elegimos un jeep. Por supuesto cada jeep era diferente. El mío era igual al de Emmett, pero era negro, en cambio el de él era verde. Brandon había elegido uno de doble cabina y blanco.

—¿Qué compraron? —inquirió mi mellizo y nosotros sólo sonreímos. Me incliné hacia delante y encendí el estéreo. Glad you came estaba sonando a todo volumen y todos gritamos. Hace más de 3 semanas que no nos divertíamos todos juntos.

—Esto —Jasper alzó el Stolich y el Bacardi en sus manos y mis hermanos jadearon, para luego gritar y chocar sus puños— y esto —alzó el sombrero de cuervo y todos chillamos.

—Rosie se morirá —inquirió Emmett y yo asentí. Ellos llevaban 2 años de novios, desde que nosotras ingresamos a la universidad habían sido inseparables.

—Lo sé —ambas éramos las locas del tequila junto con Jasper y Riley.

—Alice también irá —comentó Brandon y Jasper sonrío. Él la adoraba, pero parecía que no quería sentar cabeza con una relación. Alice era significado de relación seria y amor, y mi mejor amigo no quería asumirlo.

—Genial —respondió y yo le pegué en la cabeza—. Les tengo una sorpresa —musitó tomando su mochila.

—Sabes que no juego para ese bando —insinuó Emmett y Jasper lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Brandon y todos miramos a mi mejor amigo, incluso Emmett que se había detenido en el semáforo rojo.

—¡Esto! —Alzó un tablero cuadrado de unos 30 x 30 cms. más o menos y todos lo miramos expectantes—. ¡Imprimí un **Tomanji **y Rose lo plastificó! —un jadeo simultáneo surgió de nuestras bocas y Jasper sonrío feliz.

—¡Oh, mierda! —chilló Emmett y ambos, junto con Brandon, asentimos.

—Emmett, acelera —indicó mi mellizo y mi hermano lo acató.

Llegamos rápidamente a la casa de Riley y nosotros sólo queríamos sentarnos a jugar con el puto tablero.

—¿trajiste fichas, dados? —pregunté cuando Brandon comenzó a tocar insistentemente el timbre. Varios gritos sonaron desde adentro y la música estaba bastante fuerte.

—Sí, compré unas 20 fichas de distintos colores y 1 dado —respondió él y nosotros asentimos.

—¡Swans, Withlock! —gritó Riley y nosotros reímos. Mis hermanos y Jasper abrazaron fuertemente a nuestro amigo, mientras que yo lo abracé y besé repetidamente su mejilla.

—Te extrañé, Ri —dije entre besos y él rio, abrazándome por la cintura y alzándome. Él era unos 10 cms. más alto que yo. Era igual de alto que mis hermanos y Jasper e igual de rubio que el último.

—Yo también, bebé —cerró la puerta con una mano, mientras que todavía me alzaba con su otro brazo. Me llevó de esa manera hasta la sala y sentí como todos saludaban a los recién llegados.

—¡Bella! —gritó Tanya y yo me solté de mi otro mejor amigo para saludar a una de mis mejores amigas.

—¡Tanya! —saludé y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Desde ayer por la mañana que no nos veíamos, eso era todo un record en nosotras.

Miré rápidamente el salón y estaba casi todo nuestro grupo. Angie y Ben estaban abrazando a Brandon, mientras que Rose besaba ferozmente los labios de mi otro hermano.

—Rose, Iugh —murmuré y ellos rieron tontamente. Mi mejor amiga se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente. Sonreí con cariño y besé su mejilla.

—Te quedó perfecto el conjunto.

—Gracias, te amo —agradecí y ella me besó la mejilla. Vi como Jasper saludaba a Mike y se colocaban a charlar.

Me acerqué rápidamente hacia Angela y la abracé fuertemente, al igual que a Ben.

—Por fin un jodido viernes libre —comentó Angie y yo asentí fervientemente. Ben se rio de nosotras y ambas lo golpeamos.

—Llevábamos más de 5 meses sin festejar un viernes —añadí y pronto sentí unos conocidos brazos en mis hombros. Alcé mi cabeza para encontrarme con unos brillantes ojos chocolates y el cabello castaño miel de mi mellizo. Sonreí con amor y él besó mi frente con cariño. Yo era la mayor por dos minutos y nunca perdía oportunidad para reprochárselo. Brandon había sacado el cabello de mamá, tenía el mismo castaño claro que Reneé tenía. Lo mantenía corto, un estilo moderno que se veía genial en él. Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos y a los de Charlie. En cambio, Emmett tiene el mismo cabello marrón que tengo yo y Charlie, pero sus ojos azules son los de Reneé. Hay un poco de todos los rasgos de nuestros padres en nosotros tres.

—No te vuelvas loca, osita —murmuró y nuestros amigos rieron.

—¡Brandon! —regañé y él rio fuertemente—. No podemos tomar mucho, tenemos que llegar al departamento —sí, vivía con mis dos hermanos en un departamento a unos 20 minutos de aquí.

—Es una broma, Bells —golpeé su costado y él me abrazó más fuerte.

—¿Dónde están Demetri y Alec? —preguntó Jasper llegando a mi lado. Me entregó una cerveza a mí y a Brandon. Angie y Ben tenían una en sus manos.

—¿Y Alice? —agregué y tomé un sorbo de mi botella.

—Deben estar por llegar —comentó Rose llegando con mi hermano. Mike se unió rápidamente, al igual que Tanya y Riley. Todos nos acomodamos en los sillones.

—Alice tenía que ir a buscar a su hermano al aeropuerto esta tarde, estaba viendo si su hermano quería unírsenos esta noche —agregó Tanya y todos asentimos.

Riley se levantó para subirle el volumen a la radio y todos nos paramos para poder bailar. Los padres de Riley estaban en una conferencia en Portland, por lo que teníamos toda la noche para nosotros e incluso la noche de mañana.

—Bien, chicos, todos pueden quedarse a dormir esta noche —dijo Riley y todos chillamos—. Tengo 5 habitaciones para invitados, mi pieza y nadie entra a la pieza de mis padres —todos asentimos y continuamos bailando estúpidamente.

—¡Bella, es hora de un shot! —gritó Jasper y yo asentí con rapidez. Rose me miró con una sonrisa y luego se fue a la cocina. Llegó unos 3 minutos después con una bandeja llena de limones cortados en trozos y un pote lleno de sal.

—¡Te amo! —chillé y me acerqué a la mesa de centro. Jasper, Rose, Brandon, Tanya y yo tomamos un vaso de shot, y Jasper nos sirvió tequila a todos—. ¿Quién mas trajo tequila?

—Yo traje dos —dijo Tanya y yo asentí—. Tenemos unos 15 licores, vodka, ron, Stolich y cerveza a montón.

—Perfecto —musitó mi mellizo. Todos tomamos un trozo de limón, lamimos una parte de nuestra mano y rociamos sal. Tomé mi tequila y miré fijamente los ojos de Jasper, él sonrío y me guiñó el ojo. era nuestra tradición, cada vez que tomábamos tequila nos mirábamos a los ojos: 7 años de excelente sexo, dicen por ahí.

—¡1, 2, 3! —contó Rose y todos lamimos nuestras manos. Sentí un par de flash por ahí y supuse que estaban tomando fotos. Miré fijamente los ojos azules de Jasper cuando bebí al seco mi shot de tequila y los cerré cuando el ácido sabor del limón me corrió por la garganta cuando lo mordí.

—¡Rico! —gritó Tanya y todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

—7 años —dijo Jasper y yo lo abracé fuertemente.

Después de unos 10 minutos tocaron insistentemente el timbre y todos supimos que era Demetri.

—Ese idiota —masculló Riley caminando hacia la puerta. Rodé los ojos y fui hacia la cocina en busca de una Heineken. Abrí la puerta del inmenso refrigerador y busqué la cerveza más fría que hubiera. La dejé en la encimera y justo cuando abrí la tapa sentí las risotadas de Alec y la voz de Demetri.

Me encaminé hacia la sala y justo en el momento en que entré escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga.

—¿Dónde está mi mejor amiga? —chilló Alice y todos rieron ante su voz indignada.

—¡Aquí! —respondí y ella se giró rápidamente. Las preciosas esmeraldas de mi mejor amiga me miraron fijamente y luego chilló corriendo hacia mí.

—¡Bella! —reí fuertemente cuando me abrazó y yo rápidamente la correspondí—. ¡Por fin un viernes libre! —gritó y yo sonreí abiertamente.

—¡Lo sé! —respondí y nos volvimos a abrazar.

—Ven, quiero presentarte a mi hermano —El hermano mayor de Alice. Nunca lo había conocido, había visto un par de fotos de él y tengo que admitir que era extremadamente caliente.

Ella enganchó nuestros brazos y me guío hacia donde estaba un alto cobrizo saludando a mi mellizo.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella y él se giró hacia nosotras. Mi mirada dio de lleno a unas maravillosas orbes esmeraldas y una calienta bragas sonrisa torcida, la cual se acentuó cuando me miró. Dios—. Ella es mi otra mejor amiga: Isabella Swan —me presentó y yo sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Mierda, yo nunca me sonrojaba.

—Guau —susurró mi mellizo y yo lo miré fijamente.

—Por fin conozco a la famosa Bella Swan —jodida suerte. Su voz dio de lleno en mis bragas y estuve segura de que él lo sabía, por que sus orbes estaban un poco oscuras.

—¿Famosa? ¿La enana? —gritó Emmett y juro que sentí las ganas de sellar su bocota con masking tape.

—¡Emmett! —grité y todos rieron—. Brandon —hice un puchero y mi mellizo dejó de reír en un segundo. Miró fijamente a nuestro hermano y Emmett se calló de inmediato.

—No sé por qué eso no funciona contigo, Edward —comentó Alice y todos rieron, pero Edward no entendió—. Cuando yo hago mis pucheros tú no haces nada, deberías ser como el mellizo de Bella.

—¿Mellizo? —inquirió él y yo sonreí.

—Sí, ese mastodonte que tienes a tu lado es mi mellizo —expliqué y él sonrío torcidamente. Mierda—. Y el otro mastodonte de allá es mi hermano mayor —él asintió.

—Vaya.

—¡Bella! —chilló Alec y yo reí. Lo abracé fuertemente y vi como Demetri se acercaba de la mano de Tanya para saludarme.

—¡Dem! —saludé y me colgué de su cuello. Todos rieron ante eso. Si Tanya no fuera mi mejor amiga, hace mucho que me hubiera asesinado por abrazar a su novio. Las únicas que podíamos éramos yo, Rose y Alice, nadie más.

—Te extrañé, enana —Brandon lo golpeó en la nuca y Demetri hizo un puchero.

—Sólo yo le digo enana a mi melliza, Vulturi.

—De acuerdo —todos rieron ante eso. Alice recibió dos Heineken que le ofrecía Mike y le pasó una a su hermano mayor. Edward estaba estudiando medicina en Chicago, pero había decidido volver con su familia y se había trasladado a Seattle. Él tenía 21 años y estaría con Brandon en la carrera.

—¡Adivinen qué tengo! —gritó después de una media hora Jasper. Eran recién las diez de la noche y estábamos todos encendidos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Alice desde el sillón de enfrente. Con mis hermanos nos miramos y todos sonreímos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Riley. Jasper se levantó y se acercó a Emmett, quien le dio las llaves del jeep.

—Que idiota —comenté y él me miró avergonzado. ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejara en el jeep? Ah, sí, él no quería que nadie se enterara antes de tiempo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward, quien estaba sentado junto a mi en el comedor. Me sentí nerviosa ante su ardiente voz y dudé en contestarle.

—Ya verás, es genial —él sonrío y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. Vi como su manzana de Adán se agitaba al pasar los sorbos y sólo pude tragar saliva. Maldición. Crucé nerviosamente mis piernas y bebí un largo sorbo de mi cerveza.

Jasper cerró fuertemente la puerta, ganándose una mala mirada de Riley, y le lanzó las llaves a Emmett. Nos mostró su mochila y todos lo miraron expectantes, causando que con mis hermanos riéramos tontamente.

—Tengo un pequeño y maravilloso juego —dijo Jasper y todos fruncieron las cejas. Mi mejor amigo abrió el cierre de su mochila y sacó el tablero del tomanji, causando que todos en la habitación jadearan.

—¡No! —susurró Tanya. Jasper lo giró y sonrío brillantemente.

—¡Tomanji! —chilló Alec y todos gritaron.

—¡Sí! —gritó Alice y Demetri. Jasper le pasó el tablero a Riley y sacó las demás cosas.

—¡A la mesa! —chilló Brandon y Ben colocó el tablero en el centro de mesa de vidrio que había en el living. Todos nos paramos y nos colocamos alrededor.

—Bien —dijo Alice—. ¿Quiénes serán los jueces? —todos nos miramos y Angie sonrío con picardía.

—Yo y Ben lo seremos, la segunda ronda jugamos —Ben asintió y todos reímos.

—Iré por los vasos —dijo Riley y salió disparado a la cocina.

—Iré por los licores —musitó Mike y Demetri lo acompañó.

—¡Acomodémonos! —chilló Rose y todos nos acomodamos rápidamente alrededor de la mesa cuadrada.

El tablero estaba al medio de la mesa, lo que nos daba espacio para colocar los 12 vasos de shot y los 12 vasos normales, los cuales son para el final. Jasper dejó 12 fichas en el tablero y cada uno eligió un color, el mío era el azul. Sacó dos dados y los dejó al medio del tablero.

Riley y Tanya llegaron con los 12 vasos de shot y los 12 vasos normales y los acomodaron con rapidez frente a todos nosotros. Mike y Demetri llegaron con 10 botellas de licor, una variedad de tequila, vodka, ron, wisky, Stolich y Bacardi.

Todos sonreímos con expectación.

—Bien —comenzó Jasper, quien estaba a mi derecha—, primero pasaré dos dados y el número mayor comienza. Si se empata, se vuelve a tirar y se desempata. Se comienza hacia el contrario de las manillas del reloj, por lo tanto es a la derecha. Se jugará con un solo dado. ¿De acuerdo? —todos asentimos y cada uno tomó los dados. Jasper sacó 10; Alice, quien estaba a su derecha, sacó 7; Emmett, quien estaba a la derecha de Alice, sacó 12; Rose, quien estaba a su lado, sacó 8; Tanya, quien estaba a su lado, sacó 12, al igual que mi hermano; Demetri, quien estaba junto a su novia, sacó 11; Edward, quien estaba justo enfrente de mí, sacó 12, triple empate; Mike, quien le seguía a su derecha, sacó 7, al igual que Alice; Riley, sacó 8; Brandon, quien estaba su lado, sacó 9; Alec, quien estaba a mi izquierda, sacó 12; y yo saqué 11, al igual que Demetri.

—De acuerdo, desempataremos los 12 —indicó Angela y todos asintieron. El primero en lanzar fue Emmett, quien sacó 7 y todos rieron; el siguiente fue Tanya, quien sacó 10; Edward sacó 11 y Alec sacó 8—. Bien, Edward es quien comienza y luego se sigue hacia la derecha, quien es Mike —Edward sonrío y yo traté de no mirarlo fijamente. Sentía que se me caía la baba cada vez que su camiseta se ajustaba a su cuerpo.

—Los sorbos serán la mitad del vaso de shot —aclaró Ben y todos asentimos—. Bien… ¡A jugar!

—¡Tomanji! —gritamos todos y Edward tomó el dado. Todos miramos expectantes y chillamos cuando salió 5. La música se oía moderadamente a nuestro alrededor y el ambiente estaba extasiado.

—¡Toma el de la izquierda! —gritó Angie y todos nos burlamos de Demetri, quien tuvo que tomarse la mitad de su shot de tequila. Todos aplaudimos y Mike tomó los dados.

—¡4! —Chilló Tanya y todos nos inclinamos a leer lo que indicaba el tablero—. ¡Todos toman! —todos gruñimos en broma y tomamos la mitad de nuestro shot.

—Terminaremos ebrios —comentó Alec y todos asentimos. Riley lanzó rápidamente los dados y salió 3, por lo tanto tenía que tomar tres sorbos de su shot. Tuvo que rellenarlo para tomar el tercer sorbo, por lo que quedó con la mitad de su vaso.

Mi mellizo sacó 6, por lo que le tocó a Alec tomar su sorbo. Él sacó 4 y todos volvimos a tomar. Creo que la parte más cansina era el comienzo, en donde las opciones eran limitadas. Mi turno y saqué 2, por lo tanto tomé dos sorbos y todos reímos.

La vuelta dio rápidamente y ya era el turno de Edward. Sacó 6 y todos los hombres gimieron; sólo ellos tomaban. Todas nos reímos y ellos nos miraron retadoramente.

—¡Nunca, nunca! —todos nos burlamos de Riley y todos comenzamos a pensar en qué preguntar.

—Yo nunca, nunca he escuchado a mis padres _haciéndolo _—dijo Demetri y Riley, Tanya, Rose, Alice, Mike tomaron su shot de ron.

—¡No! —jadeé y todos se ruborizaron. Al menos con mis hermanos teníamos la suerte de que nuestros padres se iban a un hotel para hacer sus cosas. Que suerte.

—Yo los escuché ayer —dijo Mike y todos explotamos en carcajadas.

Fue mi turno y salió 4, por lo tanto podía regalar 3 sorbos.

—Jasper, Riley y Tanya —ellos hicieron un puchero, pero se tomaron su shot.

—¡Toman los que tienen hermana! —dijo Alice en la tercera ronda cuando le tocó y todos los hombres gimieron. Mis hermanos me miraron fijamente y yo sonreí. Edward, Brandon, Emmett, Jasper, Alec y Demetri tomaron su sorbo. Estábamos algo entonados, nos reíamos fuertemente y algo escandalosamente, pero estábamos bien. Yo tenía bastante resistencia, así que podía aguantar. Pero me sentía demasiado nerviosa cada vez que mi mirada se cruzaba con la de Edward. Dios, era tan guapo.

—¡Karaoke! —chilló Emmett en la 5ta ronda. Todos gemimos y él sólo sonrío—._"Como duele, que estés tan lejos, durmiendo aquí en la misma cama…" __(2)_—comenzó a cantar y todos rodamos los ojos. Era la única canción que se sabía de memoria—. "_Y duele quererte tanto, fingiendo estar contento mientras duele…" _—todos suspiramos cuando Rose lo mandó a callar y continuamos con el juego.

—¡Cultura chupística! —chillé y todos rieron.

—Partes del cuerpo que crecen —indicó Angela y todos asentimos.

—Cabello —dije.

—Uñas —dijo Jasper.

—Huesos —respondió Alice.

—Polla —dijo Rose y todos la miramos sonrientes.

—Esto… no sé —masculló Emmett y todos reímos.

—Al seco —indicó Ángela y mi hermano bebió lo que quedaba de su shot.

—Mi turno —susurró Jazz y tomó el dado de la mesa. Miró significativamente a Alice y pude notar que Rose también se había dado cuenta. Le pegué discretamente en su costado izquierdo y él siseó suavemente—. ¿Qué? —Masculló y yo enarqué las cejas—. Te lo contaré después.

—Más te vale.

—¡5! —gritó Ángela y todos nos inclinamos para ver como Jasper movía su ficha. Aguanté la risotada, pero los demás no fueron capaces—. ¡El más alto!

—Tenemos que ver quién es el más alto, todos los hombres arriba —todos los chicos acataron lo que dijo Ben y todos se colocaron en fila tras del otro. Emmett estaba al comienzo, luego le seguía Edward, después Mike, Riley, Brandon, Demetri y Alec.

—Bien —murmuró pensativa Angie, sacó a Mike y a Alec y todos reímos suavemente. Parecía que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo estragos en nosotros, sobretodo en Alice y Rose. Mis hermanos todavía no perdían la compostura y se podía decir que yo tampoco.

—Emmett es el más alto —mi hermano hizo una mueca al ver que tenía que tomarse un shot entero de vodka, pero estaba segura que por dentro estaba bailando de alegría. Él estaba orgulloso de medir 1.93, no se quejaba jamás. Brandon medía 1.87 y yo sólo medía 1.72. Éramos bastante altos los tres, sobretodo teniendo a Charlie como padre.

—¡Mi turno! —masculló Alice media entonada y todos reímos. Jasper la sujetó por la cintura y trató de calmarla, cosa que continúo sorprendiéndome. Miré a Rose y ella asintió, al igual que Tanya, quien también se había dado cuenta. Sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente y de inmediato supe quién era. Mis ojos se fueron instantáneamente hacia al frente y la sonrisa de Edward me derritió—. ¡Un jodido 6! —chilló y volvimos a carcajearnos.

—¡Un trabalenguas, _María Alicia_!—gritó Tanya y mi mejor amiga hizo una mueca. Alice tenía una lengua bastante ejercitada, hablaba como loro cada vez que podía, pero los trabalenguas eran su debilidad.

—Pancha plancha —dijo Brandon y una risa estruendosa salió de la boca de Rose, Tanya, Angie y mía. ¡Alice odiaba _Pancha plancha_!

—¡Jodida suerte me tocó! —gimió ella y luego asintió—. Bien —inhaló exageradamente, causando que todos soltáramos risitas tontas y comenzó—: _Pancha plancha con cuatro planchas, con cuántas planchas plancha _Plancha… mierda, me equivoqué.

—¡Otra oportunidad! —grité y todos asintieron—. Vamos, Allie.

—_Pancha pla- plancha con cuatro planchas, con cuántas planchas plancha Pancha. _¡Sí! —chilló y abrazó a Jasper por el cuello.

—Alice —susurró Edward y ella lo miró inocentemente.

—¡Penúltima ronda, chicos, entramos al 90! —interrumpió Ángela y todos vitoreamos.

Edward tomó el dado y salió 5, por tanto avanzó hasta el casillero 94 y Mike gimió fuertemente; se tomó su shot de ron al seco e hizo una mueca. Todos reímos medios ebrios, pero yo todavía estaba consciente. Mike lanzó el dado y le dio 6, por lo tanto avanzó hasta el 95 y el desgraciado nos regaló un sorbo a mí, Jasper y Alice; esta última estaba bastante hiperactiva, más de lo normal, y estuve segura que pronto perdería el control sobre sí misma.

—Imbécil —sonrío Jasper y nos bebimos el shot de Bacardi.

Riley tiró el dado y le salió 6, causando que todos jadeáramos: estaba en el casillero 97, era el más cercano.

—¡Siete! —indicó Ángela y se dispuso a explicar—. Bien, Riley comenzará a decir los números naturales en creciente y seguirá a su derecha. No se puede decir ningún 7 ni un múltiplo de este mismo. ¿Entendido? El que pierda tomará 2 shots de Stolich —todos asentimos y Riley se apresuró en comenzar. Todos estábamos medios borrachos, así que no teníamos 100% de lucidez.

—0 —dijo y Brandon le siguió.

—1.

—2 —dijo Alec y yo me coloqué nerviosa.

—3 —contesté.

—4 —dijo Jasper y todos miramos a Alice, quien sonreía abiertamente.

—5.

—6 —aguanté la respiración ante Tanya, pero sabía que ella no estaba borracha.

—8.

Miré atentamente cómo todos trataban de encontrar su número evitando los 7, por lo que sonreí cuando le tocó a Demetri, quien ya estaba un poco chispeante.

—49 —todos nos ahogamos en risas cuando se dio cuenta de su error y gimió fuertemente, causando que Tanya le acariciara el cabello.

—¡2 shots de Stolich! —gritó Ben y se apresuró en servirle los tragos. Demetri sonrío y se bebió rápidamente los shots, los cuales le causaron un pequeño estremecimiento.

—Te toca, Brand —dijo Alec y mi hermano tomó el dado. Sacó 3 y quedó en el casillero 94, provocando que Alec se tomara un shot de tequila—. Mi turno —susurró y me despeinó el cabello.

—Idiota —reí y el besó mi mejilla. Su número fue 6 y quedó en el casillero 96, reímos estruendosamente, como siempre, y él sonrío con alegría—. ¡Ninguna gota o retrocede 10! —chillé y Ben le sirvió rápidamente Bacardi a su vaso. Alec se bebió al seco el vaso y pasó la lengua por dentro, causando nuestra risa.

—¡Gíralo en el aire, no tiene que caer nada! —indicó Emmett y Alec le hizo caso. Sentí como una gota me caía en la mejilla y reí estruendosamente.

—¡Me cayó una! —todos rieron y Ben volvió a llenar el vaso de nuestro amigo, haciendo que volviera a tomarse el shot. Esta vez cuando lo giró no cayó ninguna gota y todos le vitoreamos—. Mi turno —mascullé. Estaba en el casillero 94 y sólo necesitaba un jodido 6. Tomé el dado y lo besé repetidamente, girándome hacia Jasper quien sopló en él y yo cerré los ojos al lanzarlo. Un jadeo colectivo sonó y todos gimieron fuertemente—. ¿Qué? —pregunté y abrí los ojos. Miré sorprendida el 6 que indicaba el dado y rápidamente me levanté chillando—. Jodida suerte, ¡gané! —todos rieron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

—¡A tomar! —chilló Angie y todos tomaron su vaso normal, el cual estaba lleno hasta la mitad con su trago preferido, y se lo tomaron al seco. El primero en terminar fue Emmett, seguido de Jasper y de Alice.

—Bien, ahora necesito ir al baño —dijo Brandon y Demetri lo siguió.

—Necesito un cigarro —dijo Tanya y yo miré a Rose, ella asintió y ambas tomamos a Jasper de los brazos. Los cuatro salimos hacia el patio trasero de Riley, donde estaba la piscina y el invernadero.

—Tengan —dijo Tanya, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa que había afuera, ofreciéndonos cigarros. Todos tomamos uno y esperamos a que Jasper sacara su encendedor.

—Gracias —dijo Rose cuando Tanya le encendió el suyo y besé la mejilla de mi mejor amigo cuando encendió el mío. Estábamos recién saliendo del otoño y ya estábamos entrando a invierno, por lo que me abracé a mí misma en busca de calor.

—Comienza a hablar —le dije a Jasper cuando exhalé el humo de mi cigarrillo. Él hizo una mueca, pero después de exhalar el humo sonrió.

—Creo que estoy loco por ella —confesó y todas lo miramos atónitas. Sabíamos que Jasper deseaba a Alice y que a veces no dejaba de mirarla, pero nunca nos había dicho que se sentía atraído de otra manera.

—Ah, mierda —comentó Tanya y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios.

—¡Sí! —chillamos yo y Rose y ambas lo abrazamos.

—Esto es tan genial —añadí y él desordenó mi cabello.

—Detalles —Jasper miró feo a su hermana, pero sabía que nosotras no lo dejaríamos en paz.

—Ayer, cuando fui a buscarlas a la facultad a ti, Bella y Angie, vi cómo un chico se le acercaba y la ayudaba con los libros y… no lo sé —masculló tironeando su cabellera. Miré a mis mejores amigas y las tres sonreímos—. Me volví loco, quería ir hasta donde ella y golpear a ese desgraciado… pero luego ella lo rechazó y fui el hombre más feliz de todos.

—La amas —aseguré y él me miró fijamente. Sus ojos se nublaron y sonrío con amor.

—Lo hago.

—Bien —dije apagando mi cigarro en el cenicero—, tienes que hablar con ella y aclarar todo.

—pero… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? —era tan raro ver inseguro a Jasper. Yo había adquirido mi confianza gracias a él y a Rose.

—Jazz, nosotras somos las mejores amigas de Alice. ¿Crees que si no supiéramos algo te estaríamos alentando a esto? —masculló Rose apagando su cigarro.

—No —susurró Jazz y apagó el suyo.

—Ya, entonces necesitas hacerlo pronto. Ahora no, por que está demasiado borracha —indicó Tanya y todos asentimos.

—Bien, iré a acostarla a una de las habitaciones… —dijo él y nosotras suspiramos.

—Mi bebé está creciendo —sollocé en broma y él me pegó en los hombros, pero se acercó y besó suavemente mi frente. Abrazó a su hermana y a Tanya y se encaminó hacia dentro—. Bien, yo necesito orinar con urgencia —confesé y todas reímos.

—Yo también, ya no aguanto —dijo Rose y Tanya asintió. Rápidamente entramos a la casa y todos estaban sentados en los sillones comiendo. Junto con Rose nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras, ya que Tanya había preferido el baño que estaba en el primero piso, por lo que rápidamente me metí a una habitación de invitados e ingresé al baño, pero cuando hice un poquito de fuerzas ya no tenía ganas de orinar.

—Bien —susurré para mí misma y me acerqué al lavabo. Sonreí ante mi reflejo y me incliné para lavar mi rostro. Sentí como una puerta se cerraba y asumí que Rose ya había salido y debía estar bajando al salón—. Mierda —jadeé cuando sentí unas fuertes manos sujetar mis caderas y estuve apunto de gritar cuando en el espejo vi a Edward sonriéndome tímidamente.

—No lo resistí —confesó y yo entendí que no estaba hablando del susto, por lo que sonreí abiertamente y me giré en sus brazos.

—Tardaste demasiado —susurré y él sonrío pícaramente. Llevó ambas manos a mi cintura y me acercó a su musculoso pecho, causando que jadeara al _sentirlo _tan listo—. Mierda —mascullé y lo tomé por la nuca, acercándolo violentamente hacia mí para devorar su boca.

Él gimió suavemente y me arrinconó contra el lavabo, logrando que casi no hubiera espacio entre nosotros, cosa que me agradó de sobremanera. Llevé ambas manos hacia su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí, logrando que volviera a gemir y abriera su boca, cosa que me facilitó para atacar su lengua.

—Maldición —gruñó cuando comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, causando que suaves gemidos salieran de mi boca—. Quería hacer esto desde hace meses.

—¿Qué? —gemí cuando comenzó a besar mi oído, mordiéndolo suavemente a su placer. Me estremecí cuando comenzó a susurrar palabras.

—Alice me había mostrado unas fotos de ustedes cuando se conocieron hace 3 años y de inmediato pensé: que hermosa —susurró y besó mi lóbulo. Continúo repartiendo besos por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mi boca—. Cada vez que venía de vacaciones tú nunca estabas, siempre estabas en Phoenix o en New York con tus hermanos —hizo un adorable puchero y no me resistí a morder su labio inferior.

—Pero estuve en estas vacaciones aquí —él asintió y el agarre en mi cintura se acentuó.

—Sí, pero yo había decidido cambiarme de universidad, por lo que tuve que estar realizando los trámites y terminando los exámenes. Aquí me exigían un poco menos que en Chicago, pero yo estaba adelantando cursos en horas libres, por lo que tenía que terminar —explicó.

—Que mala suerte tuvimos.

—Sí —musitó y besó lentamente mis labios. Sentí como mis piernas se volvían gelatina y él sonrío contra mi boca—, pero ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

—Oh, sí —contesté y volví a atacar su boca. Él comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y yo hice lo mismo con él, maravillándome con la piel expuesta y sus trabajados músculos. Era exquisito.

Terminó de desabotonar mi camisa y la sacó rápidamente de mi cuerpo, dejándome sólo con el brasier de encaje que Rose me había regalado. Esa pilla.

—¿Bella, terminaste? —ambos nos tensamos al sentir la voz de mi cuñada en la habitación, pero Edward me indicó que le había puesto cerradura a la puerta del baño.

—Esto… —carraspeé para que mi voz no sonora tan ronca y sentí como Edward soltaba una risita—. Cállate —le pegué en el brazo y él hundió su rostro en mi cuello, causando que mi piel se volviera como de gallina—. Estaré lista en un rato, baja no más —grité y Edward rio un poco más fuerte.

—¿Estás sola? —pude notar el tono pícaro y burlón en el tono de Rose y sentí como todo mi cuerpo se sonrojaba.

—Eh… sí —chillé y volví a golpear a Edward. Sentí la risa de mi amiga al otro lado del baño y rápidamente me cubrí los ojos.

—¡Pillines! —chilló y Edward rompió a reír fuertemente—. Debieron haber cerrado la puerta de la habitación con llave, cualquiera pudo entrar.

—¡Cualquiera entró! —respondí y sentí como ella jadeaba.

—¡Tú, perra! —oí su risa y Edward besó lentamente mi cuello, bajando hacia mis omóplatos. Golpeé suavemente su abdomen, pero él continúo besando mi piel—. ¡Cerraré la puerta con llave, chicos, pásenla bonito!

—Dios —susurré cuando sentí que la puerta de la habitación se cerraba sonoramente.

—Al menos no fueron tus hermanos —murmuró contra mi hombro y continuó bajando.

—Ajá —gemí y estuve a punto de chillar cuando mordió suavemente mis pezones por sobre la tela—. Sácalo —pedí.

—Estaba pensando en hacerlo —contestó y llevó una de sus manos a mi espalda, causando que me estremeciera al sentirlo tocar mi piel. Con rapidez desabrochó el brasier y sus ojos brillaron al ver mis senos libres—. 3 años —murmuró contra el inicio de ellos y yo sólo reí. Gemí suavemente cuando besó mis montículos, tomando el pecho izquierdo con su mano izquierda y succionando el derecho.

—Jesús —gruñí y él comenzó a succionar con avidez, causando que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba a él. Como si él lo supiera, cambió de pecho y comenzó a succionar el izquierdo, causando que una de mis manos se fuera su cabello broncíneo, jalándolo con fuerza y alzándolo para besar ferozmente sus labios.

—Mierrrda —gimió cuando succioné su labio inferior y comencé a besar su mandíbula, bajando lentamente hacia su cuello, donde besé y succioné a mi placer al igual que él, dejándole un sonrosado chupón. Él rio ante eso y yo bajé hacia su pecho.

Dios.

Él siseó fuertemente cuando mordí y besé sus tetillas, las cuales se tensaron un poco ante el contacto.

—Bella —susurró y yo sonreí contra su abdomen, el cual lamí, besé y mordí antes de bajar hasta sus jeans. Lo miré fijamente desde abajo y sólo pude encontrarme con oscura mirada, la cual tomé como una afirmación y me dispuse a desabrochar sus jeans.

—Me encantan estos jeans —comenté como si nada, mientras los bajaba por sus piernas. Él se sacó los zapatos, calcetines y los jeans, regándolos por todo el baño.

—Yo amé los tuyos —respondió y yo solté una risita tonta. Dios, me volvía una completa estúpida con él.

—Pero creo que tus bóxer son mejores —Edward llevaba unos ajustados boxers azules con líneas blancas y se veía delicioso—, aunque supongo que se verán mejor junto a la pila de ropa —murmuré tomando el inicio con mis dedos y jugando con ellos. Él gimió y pude ver como su erección pedía a gritos ser liberada y atendida. Le daría los dos.

—Eres una pervertida, bebé —¿me acaba de llamar bebé? Creo que terminaré enamorándome de este chico.

Mi estómago se removió nervioso ante su apodo, pero me sentí extrañamente cálida. No me sucedía eso cuando Riley o Demetri me llamaban así, en cambio con Edward era diferente. Se sentía diferente.

—Eres tú el que me acechó en el baño —él rio entre dientes y estaba a punto de responder cuando comencé a bajar su última prenda, rozando intencionalmente su erección.

—Mierda —siseó y apoyó ambas manos en el lavabo. Solté una risita y continué bajando su bóxer. Él los lanzó lejos de nosotros y sonreí con malicia—. Bella, no tienes que… —comenzó pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando tomé su erección en mis manos.

—¿El qué? —acaricié toda su extensión y todos sus músculos se tensaron, dándome una maravillosa vista. Jesús.

—Bella… —murmuró y se calló cuando se dio cuenta de que no me iba a detener. Acaricié un poco más su erección y luego besé suavemente la punta, causando que se estremeciera y gimiera fuertemente—. Mierda —masculló y yo comencé a lamer su extensión. Lo lamí entero y luego lo introduje en mi boca, tratando de tomarlo entero, pero no era posible—. Mierrrrda —siseó y sus músculos volvieron a tensarse.

Reí y las vibraciones le llegaron a él, provocando que se colocara más duro. Que potente. Succioné, lamí, mordí y acaricié con avidez, logrando que Edward soltara miles de palabrotas, por lo que comencé a aumentar mi ritmo y lo sentí tensarse—.

—Bebé —murmuró y yo alcé mis ojos a los de él—. Cariño, me… me vendré —gimió y yo aumenté el ritmo—. Amor, sácalo… —negué con la cabeza y mordí suavemente su erección, causando que se corriera violentamente en mi boca—. Mierda —siseó y yo tomé todo lo posible, pero algunas gotas cayeron sobre mis pechos y por mi boca.

Me levanté con una sonrisa victoriosa en mi cara y él me besó ferozmente en los labios, causando que gimiera fuertemente.

—Gracias, cariño —musitó y lamió las gotas de semen que había en mi cuello, para luego lamer las de mis senos.

—Un placer —susurré cuando comenzó a besar mi abdomen, mordiendo suavemente la piel expuesta.

—Ahora será el mío —llevó sus manos al botón de mis jeans y lo desabrochó, bajando rápidamente la cremallera y yo torpemente me quité las botas, causando que él riera por lo bajini.

—No te burles —reclamé y él negó con la cabeza, sacándome los jeans y arrodillándose para quitarme los calcetines.

—Jamás, cariño —sonreí ante eso y me estremecí cuando comenzó a besar mis piernas. Besó suavemente ambas piernas, dedicándole bastante tiempo a mis muslos y subió para besar nuevamente mi abdomen—. ¿te gustan? —lo miré confundida, pero comprendí de inmediato al ver que tenía su mano en la tirita de mis bragas.

—Sí, me los regaló Rose —él sonrío y yo hice un puchero cuando las rompió sin sentimiento—. ¡Edward!

—Iremos a comprar cientos de estas —murmuró contra mi cadera—. Si quieres te regalaré tres de estos mismos.

—Bien —no podía evitar imaginarnos comprando ropa interior—. Quiero mucho de estos.

—Y yo romperé cada uno de ellos.

—Me dejarás sin ropa interior, bebé.

—Continuaremos comprando más —respondió mordiendo mis caderas. Gemí suavemente.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con romper las bragas? —inquirí.

—Sólo con las tuyas —él tenía una respuesta para todo—. Todos mis fetiches son contigo —añadió y yo iba a contestar, pero mis palabras se convirtieron en gemidos cuando besó mi intimidad.

—¡Edward! —gemí y llevé una mano hacia su cabello. Era tan suave…

Perdí el control de mis gemidos y un poco la consciencia cuando comenzó a succionar y a morder mi clítoris. Sentía como mi respiración se aceleraba y jadeaba sin control. Pero lo vi blanco, negro, rojo, azul, café, de todos los colores, cuando introdujo dos perfectos y maravillosos dedos de cirujano en mi interior y el conocido fuego se incrementó.

—Me correré, bebé —advertí y él comenzó a moverlos con más rapidez, causando que mi vientre se tensara y el remolino comenzara a explotar—. Jesús —chillé y me corrí violentamente. Vi todo brillante por unos momentos y tardé un segundo en darme cuenta en que Edward me estaba besando y sentí como mi sabor se mezclaba con el alcohol en su boca—. Gracias —susurré contra sus labios y él sonrío torcidamente.

—Un placer —asentí y comencé a refregarme contra su cuerpo, lo necesitaba dentro de mí ahora—. Bella, deberíamos ir a la cama —susurró entre gemidos. Yo llevé mis labios hasta su mandíbula y la mordí suavemente, causando un estremecimiento en él.

—¿Sabes? Nunca lo he hecho en un baño —musité en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo suavemente. Edward rápidamente me tomó por las caderas y me sentó en el mueble del lavabo, causando que gritara ante la sorpresa y que mi piel se pusiera de gallina ante el contraste de temperatura.

—Entonces seré tu primero —musitó rozando su erección contra mi entrada. Sonreí abiertamente y él se tensó antes de introducir su dura erección.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño? —pregunté acariciando su cabello y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

—No tengo condones, bebé —rodé los ojos y pasé mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, causando que nuestras intimidades se unieran más. Casi perdí la noción en ese momento, pero Edward continuaba tenso.

—Tomo pastillas, mi amor —comenté besando sus labios y él asintió. Me tomó por las caderas y me acercó a él y mi agarre en sus caderas se afianzó, por lo que lo empujé fuertemente hacia mí y sentí como ambos soltamos fuertes jadeos.

—Mierrrda —siseó y yo inhalé violentamente. Se sentía tan bien, tan perfecto.

Marcamos un ritmo lento pero constante, pero necesitaba más. Por lo que lo abracé por el cuello y traté de pegarme más a su cuerpo, cosa completamente imposible.

—Más… más rápido… más fuerte —él asintió y aumentó el ritmo, causando que nuestros cuerpos se golpearan violentamente con cada estocada que daba.

De repente él me alzó en sus brazos y yo lo miré sorprendida ante el nuevo movimiento, pero una sonrisa apareció cuando se acomodó en el retrete y me dejó sentada sobre él.

—Es mejor —susurró y yo asentí, alzándome y dejándome caer sobre él. Gemimos fuertemente y nos besamos para acallar nuestros jadeos.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y comencé a moverme con rapidez, subiendo y bajando, moviéndome en círculos o simplemente cabalgándolo. Sentí como el nudo en mi vientre comenzaba a acentuarse y supe que estaba cerca, al igual que Edward.

—Me… me vengo —susurré contra su oído y volví a gemir. Jadeé en busca de aire, pero en esos momentos me era totalmente imposible.

—Yo igual —jadeó y comenzó a alzar sus caderas para encontrarme en cada bajada, eso hizo que lo sintiera imposiblemente más profundo y un mordisco en mi hombro fue todo lo que necesité para correrme en el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Edward se corrió a los segundos después, dando suaves estocadas para acentuar nuestro clímax y sólo pude sonreír cuando comenzó a besar mi hombro.

—Lo siento —susurró y volvió a besar donde me había mordido.

—Es como un chupón —respondí tontamente y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, tratando de recuperar la respiración y de calmar mis temblores.

—Los chupones no duelen, cariño —musitó besando mi cuello y succionándolo fuertemente. Solté una risita y sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel.

—No me dolió, no te preocupes —él asintió y yo alcé la cabeza para besar sus labios. Su mirada era el verde más brillante que había visto en mi vida, ni siquiera los de Alice brillaban tanto.

—Vamos —susurró contra mis labios y nos levantó, causando que volviera a reír. Creo que todavía tenía estragos del orgasmo en mi cabeza.

Abrió la puerta del baño y sonreímos al ver la luz de la luna alumbrar toda la habitación. Era perfecto. Él apagó la luz del baño y nos encaminó a la cama, besando mis labios en todo momento.

—¿Crees que nos extrañarán? —preguntó acostándome en la cama matrimonial. Solté una risita cuando se arrodilló entre mis piernas y negué con la cabeza.

—Creo que podemos seguir divirtiéndonos —respondí y él sonrío, comenzando a gatear hacia mí.

—Perfecto.

* * *

(1) _Famosa marca de tequila en Chile. Mi favorita jiji :)_

_(2) Como duele, Ricardo Arjona._

* * *

**¡Saludos a todas!**


End file.
